Echos of a Foresaken Past
by yamadaseina
Summary: In the nation of Bastok, A Small clan (Linkshell) Will soon learn the dark past of one of its members. But as the puzzle pieces fall into place they see that much more is at stake than just the clan. The fate of Vana'diel is now in the hands of these misg
1. Just another Winter in Bastok

In the nation of Bastok, A Small clan (Linkshell) Will soon learn the dark past of one of its members. But as the puzzle pieces fall into place they see that much more is at stake than just the clan. The fate of Vana'diel is now in the hands of these misguided adventurers.

Chapter 1

"Winters in Bastok are never fun." Thought Yamada to himself as the cold wind bit harshly into his face. "Why did we have to meet so early in the morning? Gaah, its so troublesome." Yama quickened his pace as he bee-lined to the residential area. The stone roads and houses of Bastok seemed eerie and unwelcoming this morning. Even the Auction House was empty, but Yama wasn't paying attention to any of these things. All he was worried about was making it to meeting.

After pacing around the streets, he finally stumbled upon the right house. Yama sighed. The ancient building had probably been around since the last Beastmen war. But it still stood sturdy. He ran a gloved hand over the sign, feeling the letters. Khaos Factor... It had been almost 5 years since Yamada joined the clan. A lot of things had happened since then. But the rustic meeting place had always remained untouched. Without any further hesitation Yama opened the door and stepped in.

"Glad you found the time to make it here Yamad" teased Kaoric. Looking up, Yamada had a clear view of the whole room. At the center was a fireplace, keeping the whole room enveloped in a warm glow. Over the fireplace hung the Clan's crest, a blue rose being pierced by a great sword. A few feet from the fireplace was a large table upon which the members were crowded around.

At the head was the Hume Kaoric; his onyx armor gleamed red from the fire behind him. Kaoric's scythe hung from his left shoulder, it had become pretty much become a standard for him. Yamada couldn't really picture Kaoric without it or without his trademark grin. Next to him sat the very lovely Desiala, her white hair contrasted with her dark skin. Unlike most of the others she wasn't a fighter, she had chosen the path of the White Mage, one who lived to help others. Her white Healer's Robe reflected this. She was probably one of the strongest members of the clan, with the exception of Nic. But she usually kept to herself. Beyond her sat Tsubaki; one of the last Dragoons, a long forgotten order of knights who commanded Wyverns into battle. Tsubaki gave Yamada a welcoming smile, whilst he petted his wyvern. Tsubaki was type of person who took everything with a laugh, even in the face of death.

Finally Yamada gazed at the chair he usually occupied, right between Seietshi and Michi. Michi cheerfully jumped up to give Yamada a hug. Instead, he picked her and placed her on his shoulders. Michi, being a Tarutaru, would always ask Yamada to carry her around. He figured it was better than waiting for her catch up anyways; Tarus might be excellent mages, but they make poor runners.

"Yama-kun!" protested Seietshi, "You're late as usual!"

Seietshi was Elvaan like Desiala. However, her hair ran red and was tied in a ponytail at the back. The harness she wore always complemented her female Elvaan shape nicely. Yama shook his head, the thought racing across his mind. "Try not to think of that..." he told himself as he grinned and shook his head.

"Well its not my fault my Moogle didn't wake me in time" Yama said with a shrug.

Michi poked Yamada's cheek. "Its not nice to blame others for you mistakes Yama-nii-chan" complained the taru.

Sei smiled and got up and greeted Yama with the usual hug, almost knocking Michi off his shoulder. While taking his seat, Yamada glanced down at the last two members of the clan. Nic Blue and Mia. He sighed to himself. It had been 2 years since Nic and Mia had finally gotten married. But things never felt completely right for Yama. He had known Mia since before Khaos Factor, she was the closest thing he had to a family, and he couldn't let it go. But he promised that he wouldn't be bothered. But Yamada knew too well that those feelings would never go away.

Mia was a Mithra, her tail swung carelessly from under her as she gave Yamada a friendly wave. Her green summoner robe looked well against her fur. She, a married woman... Yamada drew his attention to Nic. Nic Blue sat directly next to Mia. He was said something to her that Yamada couldn't hear, nor cared to hear for that matter. They both laughed, and he put his arm around her waist. Unlike Kaoric, Tsubaki, or Yamada, Nic didn't wear armor; instead he wore his Noclet, the elegant black robes almost made him appear to be a mage, but the bow swung over his shoulder was all the proof one needed that he was a ranger.

Michi was quick to notice Yama's discomfort and tried to cheer him up. Everyone felt the tension between those 3. Although things have gotten better between the two, things are still awkward.

"They were at each other's throats almost a year ago…" Mia thought to herself "soon they'll be friends again."

"well, now that everyone is here I can assign this week's missions" Kaoric said while flipping through papers, parchments, and some scrolls.

"Nic; You and Mia will need to travel to Norg and serve as bodyguards to some bigwig ambassador, you'll receive more information once you get there." He tossed them a packet filled with the official orders. Mia shuddered as she stared into Kaoric's black eyes as she grabbed the packet. They were so lifeless... Kaoric just sighed and grinned back at Mia.

"As far as Tsubaki, Desiala, and I are concerned, we're going to Jueno to meet with the Archduke concerning our reward from our last mission. "

"What about us!" yelled Seietshi in her usual over perky attitude.

"yes!" exclaimed Michi as she pointed a small finger at Kaoric.

"I'm sorry but you 3 are off this week. Believe me, with all the rival clans its hard to get a decent job nowadays… Unless you want to go back to delivery missions?"

Michi slumped down and muffled a no. Yamada looked over to her and smiled.

"Don't worry we could go training this week" he offered. Michi smiled.

"rweally!" said Michi as her eyes widened.

Yamada nodded, he always enjoyed training with Sei and Michi. They had always been a team since they joined KF. And Yamada definitely needed a change in scenery. He shot a sharp glance at Mia and Nic. Yeah he definitely needed a change...

"Master! Master! You have a message-kupo!" said the Moogle as he darted down the stairs, almost crashing into one of the pillars.

"What is it Keichii?" replied Kaoric as he stood and walked over to the panting Moogle.

"A message has been sent with high importance, kupo!"

Kaoric didn't think it could be that important. But for some reason Keichii was worked up, so it had to be something.

"Master a specific job order has been sent to KF, kupo"

Great... thought Yamada this means its a job for Kaoric's team. Usually specific job request were high profile. Thus, only intended for stronger teams. Even though Yamada's team had grown significantly, they were still considered 'average'.

"But... its addressed to Yamada, Master..."

"WHAT?" That was the general feeling in the room. Even Des raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it has to be a mistake..." Nic replied sharply at the Moogle.

"Maybe you're just jealous that Yama here got a specific job request before you?" Jested Tsubaki.

Everyone chuckled. Nic did not look pleased at this.

"What does the mission specify Keichii?" asked Yamada.

"Well, kupo. You are to go to Konschant highlands alone and meet with someone at B-5. Its leveled as a Rank 1 Mission, kupo"

"It has to be a trap. Why would anyone send a specific job order for a Rank 1 Mission? I don't like the sound of it," hissed Mia.

"Wait Master Mia, there is one last part. It says don't be late this time Senju... signed with a G.Q. Kupo"

Yamada turned cold... those words haunted him... Don't be late... Could it be? No, no. It was impossible. "But still I have to know..."

Yamada stood up and set Michi down unto the table, against her protests, and took the mission orders from Keichii. As soon as he read and memorized the time and date he casted a very small fire spell in his hand, burning the papers and any proof of their existence.

"This is my mission, I want you to stay out of this. Whatever happens, this is my problem." Yamada said, turning his back to the rest.

"You can't be serious. You're going alone? This has to be a trap... probably a rival clan. You're going to get killed! And what did that last part mean? Who is this Senju or G.Q! YAMS!"

"URUSAI!" barked back Yamada in the language that only he and Mia knew.

The whole group was shocked, they never heard Yama talk to Mia like that. As he stepped closer to the door, tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I haven't been called that in almost 6 years now..." And with that; he stepped out into the Bastok winter, once again.


	2. Be careful

Chapter 2 is finally ready thank you for bearing with me. I know this is starting off a little slow. But I need to set in some plot lol. And I do realize that there is many plots holes O.O but most of them will be covered in later chapters.

Special thanks to my editor/co-writer/friend Jesh (pen name "erreway") She a great author and I highly recomend you take a look at

Questions, comments, complaints, death threats, marriage proposals? Just leave a review I'll be sure to answer to the best of my knowledge

Chapter 2. Be careful…

Yamada was all about done checking his gear and strapping the last part of his armor on. _All right, it's almost time for me to go out. _Thought Yamada to himself, he took a good look at his mog house. It was simple but it served his needs, a bed, a desk, a small armor box. And of course his beloved Moogle Meichii. A mog house wouldn't really be a mog with out a Moogle.

"Master, you best be careful. Don't do anything crazy-kupo," said the Moogle in a sweet female voice.

"Don't worry Meichii, I'll be fine" Said Yamada as he patted the concerned Moogle on the head and walked on to the door. Meichii pouted, but this wasn't the first time Yamada would be doing something potentially dangerous. So she had grown use to seeing Yamada leaving on his missions, but something didn't feel right this time. Before stepping outside he gave a smile that told her everything would be ok. Meichii had seen that smile too many times, and She had seen him return cover in wounds and be forced to heal him even though he claimed they were scratches.

"Yamada is a fussy patient…" the Moogle thought to herself. "The life of a mog is a most difficult one-kupo" After her master left the house Meichii began preparing for medicinal herbs and bandages for the battle that he was most probably going to face…

As soon as Mia saw Yamada step out of his house she greeted him with a slap.

"What is wrong with you, YAMS? Ever since you got those orders yesterday you've locked yourself in your house. You didn't even have your pearl on… you know how many times I tried to reach you!"

Yamada's face started turning a bright red from the blow, though he prefered to think that her touch made him blush. He looked down at the young Mithra, her eyes red. "Maybe from crying?" He thought. Was she concerned? That didn't matter to Yamada. Nothing came out, not a word, sound, or even an expression escaped his face. Mia was worried; she had never seen him like that-his face void of any life, had it not been for the unique blue markings on his face she might have thought it was someone else.

"You said nobody's called you that in six years…is that the reason you never talk about your past!"

Yamada had never seen Mia so distraught over anything before.

"It was a long time ago…before I meet you. I wasn't always know as Yamada. I was Senju a member of Honroku. And because of me they are all dead now… Is that what you wanted to hear? "

Yamada's words felt heavy as they sunk into Mia. "Why did you didn't you tell anyone? Why not me?" she said as she gave a sigh.

Yamada's eyes, had become hazy.

"Because you didn't need to know! No one did…."

"What happened?" Yamada's words were cut off by Mia's.

"They were hunted down and murdered... I ran like a coward, and changed my name in hopes that he wouldn't find me. I lived everyday wondering when he would find me and finish what he started. But that day never came…and after I met you, I started living my life again. I tried to put my past behind me." Yamada's word had become full of grief.

"I never knew," mumbled Mia as she embraced Yamada. "Its ok, Yams. We're not going to let you go through this alone… I'll help you."

"Mia my fate has finally caught up with me. Its something I need to face alone…." with that said he let go of the short Mithra and starting walking into the markets.

"Please, don't follow me…." He said sternly.

"I promise." Mia replied meekly but their was no way that she was going to comply. As she went to take a step towards Yamada, she noticed something was wrong…her feet felt so heavy… No they more like… stuck to the floor…

"He bound me!" The young Mithra thought, enraged.

"YAMS! You rotten Hume! You don't trust me!" Mia screamed, all sympathy gone from her voice as she struggled against his spell and lashed out with her claws. But Yamada had already stepped out of her reach. He gave her a roughish grin.

"My, my…you look adorable when your angry Mia," He said with a mock bow and a grin. Then quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Aaargh. I hate it when he does that," pouted Mia looking down at her feet. "that jerk probably just went off to spend the night with some young Elvaan or Mithra female again" Mia fumed, but still she couldn't help feeling that something was terribly wrong about this whole situation. It was as if she was being watched…

"You two can come out now," sighed Mia.

"Aiiyaah!" Shrilled an all to familiar perky voice from the behind a few shrubs that lined the side of the street.

Mia had now lost her patience since her left foot had fallen asleep. She was not in the mood for games. She closed her eyes and started to repeat the words to her summoning spells.

"Titan, raise once more from the earth and come forth to help me!" She said as she extended her arms and a white light flashed brightly and a summoning circle manifested itself on the floor. A huge figure emerged; he was at least 9 feet tall, made mostly of muscle. He shot a glaze at Mia.

"What is it you wish? My Mistress?" boomed Titan.

Mia smiled and pointed to the bushes. "Titan would you be a dear and bring me those two?" Mia replied sweetly. The huge summon sighed, hoping that this time he would have been called out for battle. But he really couldn't complain. Mia would often use her summons for menial tasks. In fact a few days ago she had asked Shiva to get her a glass of water. Titan shrugged and did what he was told. He quickly reached into the bushes and grabbed the two eavesdroppers, placing them gently in front of Mia, as she grinned.

Michi had kicked and screamed ever since Titan had yank her out the bushes Sei on the other hand was a little more relaxed than her teammate.

"Titan, you brute how dare you treat a Taru in such a manner" complained Michi as she cleaned the dust out of her tunic.

Titan grinned "well Misstress I have completed your task should I return?"

"Yes thank you that will be all" Mia quickly unsummoned Titan,

"as for you two… care to explain why you were snooping around my business?" growled Mia.

"hey you were snooping in Captain Yamada's business! We were here to make sure you didn't try anything." Accused the determind Taru. Sei giggled.

"you know, she's right" Sei answered in a matter-of-fact tone that irritated Mia. Today just wasn't her day.

Mia shot her a sharp glance… The fact that Sei just smiled only fed fuel to Mia's anger.

That moment Michi remember why they were here for, she looked down and weakly said "Will he be alright Mia? This is the first time he goes without us to a mission. And what he said just now…" she had begun to weep.

Mia's face soften and bent down (well as much as could anyways) to comfort the taru.

"hey, don't worry, he's tougher than he looks. He'll be fine " she said with a smile now if only I could believe that….

Michi looked up and smile, Mia felt that giving her hope would be the best thing. Then she realized that her feet had been released. But she would have to meet Nic at Port Bastok soon for their Airship to Jueno then Norg.

I may not be able to keep an eye on Yamada but…. Mia grinned showing her mithran fangs.

"Oh Sei can you do me a favor ?"

Sei really didn't like the sound of that….

On the next Chapter Yamada must now face his past. Unknowing he is not alone. But will it be enough to take on the dark shadows of his past?

All this on the next chapter **The Trap is Set.**

As always reviews are very welcomed (tell me what you wanna see more of less of) all reviews will be answered !


	3. The Trap is Set!

OK sorry this one took so long, but as you can see a lot happened in this one. And near the end I felt I kinda rushed it a bit, because so many people weanted to see this chapter I wanted to get it done quickly. And see what you guys thought of this chapter anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Questions, comments, complaints, death threats, marriage proposals? Just leave a review I'll be sure to answer to the best of my knowledge

BTW this chapter is still raw (meaning that Jesh hasn't proof read it) sorry for any errors . 

**Chapter 3 The trap is Set!**

A gentle wind blew over Konschant Highlands; the sky was its usual grey. The remains of the old windmills still stood strong, as if they refused to die. In the background sheep were grazing happily without a care in the world. Yamada envied them right now; it was almost time to meet up with his mystery employer. Yamada wonder what this was really about, why now? Why him? Why did she have to die…? Not that thinking about it was going to solve anything. His hand went over the hilt on his great sword that hung effortlessly over his back. _That's why I brought this _he told himself. The sword that had once belonged to Kaoric was handed down to Yama after Kao out grew the need for it. Yamada smiled it was beyond him how anyone could "outgrow" a five foot sword…

"Well looks like you did have the backbone to show up!" Cackled a dark and ominous voice.

"Looks like he has learned something in the last 6 years" The second voice was much more gruff and deep.

Yamada looked up. He wished he was wrong about who he thought those voices came from. Unfortunately he was absolutely correct, it was them…

"What the matter? You don't look happy to see us?" said the first voice. He was a Dark Knight just like Kaoric and Yamada, but the difference of power was very evident. The Elvaan grinned his face hid behind a Mask, but Yamada didn't need to see his to know who he was. Getoshi. The strongest member of The Honroku.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Asked Yamada, surprisingly calm about it all. The next thing he remembered was blur then being slammed into the pillar behind him.

Yamada felt as if all the air had been violently sucked out of him, and then came the pain. The ringing in his head was starting to go away, or he was getting use to it Yamada really didn't know which. And now that things were coming into focus he could see his aggressor clearly. A Galka, his massive arm held Yamada a few feet off the ground and pressed against the old stone pillar. _Well, at least explains why it's so hard to breathe…. _

"Whats the matter Jiraya? Can't take a joke?" painfully wheezed the last couple of words.

Jiraya's grip tighten.

"You were always the funny one, Senju." Chuckled the galka as his free hand reach for one of his katana's.

"I never liked that"

With that being said he pulled back his arm and rammed him again into the wall. Yamada didn't feel that one. But he started to taste something warm and sweet in his mouth…in his present state it took him a minute to figure it out. It was blood that probably meant that last hit got some of his organs.

Yamada gather all the blood and spit in his mouth and spat it to Jiraya's face.

"I guess when you c humor is the first thing to go"

"To bad you were never bright …" sighed Jiraya as he went for the third and final slam.

Yamada winced knowing it would be over soon. But he didn't feel anything, was it because he was already dead? As he opened his eyes he saw that Getoshi had put his hand on Jiraya's shoulder.

"He's no good to us dead Jiraya. She wants him alive. Do you wish to anger her?" Getoshi calmly said as though scolding a small child.

"Her?" spazed out Yamada while he desperately tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Heh well you might be wondering how we got like this. And why your not dead yet." Chuckled Getoshi. He kept on talking about something but Yamada closed his eyes and felt himself drift to darkness…..

Meanwhile at Norg, Nic and Mia were enjoying a meal in the local tavern. Nic stuffed the last piece of sole sushi into his mouth.

"Something wrong? You look a little worried? "Nic said as he wiped his mouth, careful of not getting his War Aketon dirty.

Mia lower her Yagudo drink (yagudo drinks were strong liquor, but preferred by mages for their medicinal use) and gave a sigh.

"I just don't get whats going on here; as soon as we arrive we discover that our mission has been canceled. And this whole thing with Yama doesn't seem right…" Mia replied as she over looked Norg, waves crashed on the shores breaking off her words.

Norg was a small city located in underwater caverns it due to this it became a strong hold for thieves, rogues, outlaws, and other type of scum.

"And now the next ship back to Jueno isn't for the next few days, seems pretty suspicious. If you ask me" Mia traced the paper with her eyes. The name Kaihi Toshiro appeared many times. He was the person that hired them as well as the person they were suppose to protect. But why would Norg need an ambassador anyways? Mia thought to her self. Kaihi that name… felt so familiar…

Mia almost jumped when Nic put his arm around her. Taken her completely by surprised she gave a slight blush. Nic grinned as if he won something.

"Trust me I'm red cause of my drink not you Nic-chan" Mia said with mock seriousness as her tail wrapped itself around his waist.

"Well since we do have a few days to burn here…" Nic said as they got up and walked to the door. Mia licked Nic's cheek as she said something to him, never noticing the man that sat a few tables behind them. Who had been following them ever since they arrived, His dark robes hiding everything. His smile (if you can call it that) showed the rows of his shark like teeth.

"You might as well have your fun now… Mia"

Back to matters at hand…

"So you sold your souls to Promithia, and now you want me to join as one of her flunkies?" Weakly answered Yamada. Still trapped in Jiraya's monstrous grip.

"A little over simplified but…that's the general gist of it" laugh Getoshi.

"So whats it gonna be?" Jiraya grip loosen a little to let him answer.

Yamada looked up and smiled "You can tell that Bitch, that I already gave my soul to someone else." Yamada knew that he sealed his fate with that said

Getoshi sighed "well I guess if you won't listen to 'reason' then we'll have to take you by force"

Jiraya smiled he had been waiting for this. But something felt wrong, for some reason Yamada was beginning to get heavier and heavier. Jiraya couldn't understand what was going on; it was getting to a point where he couldn't get him off the ground anymore.

"You fool! He's draining your strength!" screamed Getoshi. Jiraya quickly let Yamada go, giving him time to breathe and react. Before Jiraya could guard himself Yama reeled back his arm with his new found strength and punched the galka with everything he had.

Jiraya flew a few feet back crashing into a cliff wall.

That had to have given him some serious damage thought Yamada, but to his surprise he saw that Jiraya's body exploded into a puff of smoke. Damn! Utsusemi... but when did he cast it?

Yamada had no time to waste; Getoshi had already lowered his scythe. Yama pulled his sword off his back and swung it in an arc trying to give himself distance from the other Dark Knight. Strength wasn't the only thing he sapped from the galka; his health was as good as new. But he would need much more than that to defeat those two.

Just then he felt a cold sharp pain on his thigh. Yamada's hand traced the object; a shuriken had been dug deep into his flesh. He felt the blood slowly oozing out and running down his leg, the blade had managed to hit some muscles it would be difficult to run or fight like that. _I guess they really trying to take me alive. _Yama thought to himself, if they really had been serious he would be dead by now.

But he wasn't gonna give up without a fight. Sucking the pain in his pierced leg he lunged towards Getoshi, hoping to catch him off guard. But it probably would have been easier to take on all the Bastok musketeers. And as Yamada reached his target he was greeted with the back Geto's muffler. The impact shook him up but he still had strength (thanks to Jiraya) to rip out the shuriken from his leg and slam it into his opponent's side. Yamada expected a cry of pain or at least a wince from getoshi, but he got nothing. Getoshi simply looked down and smiled. But Yamada was already gone.

As soon as he felt he was at a safe distance Yamada used his magic to cast a blind spell on Geto. Yamada knowing the weakness of a Dark Knight all to well knew that the training that a person must take to become a DRK (Dark Knight) takes a huge toll on the users eyes. No one really understands why that is, but many try to compensate this with enchanted armor or other devices that might help.

A small black cloud formed around Getoshi's head impairing his vision more than it already was anyways He didn't show any emotion he just stood their and waited patiently for the spell to fizzle out . Perfect this is what I need for my escape Jiraya won't attack head until his strength was completely back I can make it. Thought yamada to himself. But the truth was that the strength he absorbed was already fading away and the cloud wouldn't last very long given Getoshi's strength.

Finding cover behind a rock was easy enough. Now he had to do something about that wound… Before he could finish that thought the sturdy rock he had hide behind exploded into a cloud of dust. _Well I guess he has his strength back…_

Yamada swung his sword while turning to face behind him, expecting to hit flesh. His sword was stopped by a katana with such a force that sent a horrible shatter back to Yamada's hands and arms which made him want to drop the sword. But he knew that he had to keep a hold of it, without it the little chance he had of getting out of this one would be gone. Out of the dust cloud he saw an image emerge he couldn't tell what it was until it was to late. It was a fist, to be more precise a galkan fist. It struck Yamada square in the chest it was strong blow, his chest plate cracked and shattered. Yamada crumbled to the floor gagging; no matter how hard he would try he couldn't get enough air into his system.

As he struggled to gain control of the situation, he realized it was all useless; the pain was just to unbearable. "Now do you see? You can't even hold you own for a few rounds. Much less the fact that you actually thought you had a chance of defeating us… pathetic. To think that Lady Promithia would want a spineless coward like you" Getoshi replied the anger very visible in his voice. He kicked yamada in gut which was answered with a whimper of pain. He wanted to say something but the blood pooling in his mouth made everything come out like an incoherent gargle. All he could do was stare blankly at his attackers.

"Well I guess we should end this." Grumbled Jiraya sounding very disappointed

"I didn't expect him to be 'this' weak, but we have orders. Anymore and he'll not make it back"

"I guess he has reached his limit, there's nothing else he could do…"

Yamada felt his breathing starting to stabilize, he could now move a little more freely, but he knew he was done fighting for now. His injuries were to great to sustain any kind of battle right now. He coughed out any remaining blood in his mouth to be able to say something.

"I think I have one last trick up my sleeve…" Yamada was able to squeezed out the last few words painfully. Getoshi and Jiraya looked on incuriously, they wanted to see what his last trick was.

Yamada slammed his hand into the ground where the pile of rock debris was, and concentrated all his remaining mana into that hand _this better work…_

The ground around exploded into a cloud which became a strong wind, which turned into a violent hurricane. The wind was scattering dirt, pebbles, rocks, or anything else that was light enough to be tossed around. Taking advantage of the situation Yamada rolled back as far as he could and he reached in his pouch for a scroll. He quickly snapped it half releasing the magic inside. A warp scroll isn't instant, it would take almost 2 minutes to go through. Any type of interruption would result in the scroll failing to activate.

Yamada quickly became enveloped in a warm black aura…

"You can't run forever Senju! This is your fate" screamed Getoshi as he realized what was going on. Yamada just smiled back and quickly vanished in the black aura.

"Arrh he may not be stronger but he's still as annoying as ever." Roared Jiraya.

"No matter 'She'll' most definably stop him, there's no way he can resist 'her'" replied Getoshi.

"So what do you wanna do about our little rat problem?"

"I'll take care of it you had your fun with Senju." Answered Getoshi his face gleaming with anticipation.

Seietshi was shocked… _how did they know I trailed Yama-kun? I had my invisible spell on the whole time. Well its time I got going to… _Sei began to cast a warp spell (she didn't need a being a mage) but before she could cast it she felt something around her body grab her. It was getoshi, he held her firmly.

"Lets make one thing clear, we let 'Yama' go because we needed him alive. You on the other hand not so much… but seeing how much of a lovely elvaan you are. We could make an exception" He said as she felt his hands hold her tightly.

"I rather die" replied Sei as tears rolled down her dark cheeks. She concentrated her magic and casted enfire on Getoshi's armor. The burning armor dung into his flesh and seared him all over his body, the mask he wore now twisted burnt the delicate flesh under it. Sei was able to get away from his grip thanks to that. Sei watch as geto burned and much to her surprise he still didn't let out a cry of pain. But he was angry…

"You bitch… how dare you do this to me" no longer any trace of his usual calmness. Blood dripping from just about any opening from his armor, he grabbed Sei by the neck.

_Yama-kun I'm sorry… _The armor burned her neck as well, the air was starting to stop flowing in her. She knew she was going to die, she felt cold and alone. But at the darkest moment she heard a voice a warm familiar voice.

"Don't be afraid my child, you will be in my care now"

_What about Yama and the others? What will happen to them? _

"I will guild them, they have a long journey ahead of them.

_Will I be able to join them? _

"This is a future even I can not even predict"

_Who are you?..._

Getoshi looked at the lifeless in his hands. "What a waste" he said sharply as he let her drop to the ground.

"Never thought I'd see you lose your cool" chuckled Jiraya

Getoshi ignored the galka and he bent down to Seietshi's body and pulled something from around her neck. He held the black pearl close to his mangled face admiring it.

"Maybe it wasn't such a waste after all"

Next chapter

**In memory of Griffin**


	4. In Memory of My Griffin

Chapter 4. In Memory of my Dear Griffin.

Ok ok Sorry for the lateness, believe me lots been going on this end. Anyways here it is. Jesh helped a lot in this chap, if it wasn't for her this chap would have taken much longer.

Well enjoy!

Meichii was finishing up her chores, when she heard a loud thump near the door.

"_Kupo! What in the world could that be_?" she thought to herself while she maybe her way to the door, rather angry at being interrupted. It had been almost all day since Yamada had left for his mysterious mission. She couldn't help but worry about that hume, after all she was sworn to protect and serve him. And she would faithfully so it, even if he didn't deserve it. Meichii giggled at that thought.

But when she opened the door she was not laughing. It was not a sight she was expecting or ever wanted to see for that matter. It was Yamada, a mere shadow of what he once was.

Most of his chest plate had been shattered; the cut on his leg had become a torrent of blood. The steps leading to the mog house were now red. Even his great sword had been shattered, now it was just supporting his weight.

"Hey…Hun… Looks like… you were right" Yamada managed to say with a weak smile. And began coughing up his blood, his wounds were appeared extremely severe. Meichii was shivering she didn't know what to do. This was beyond her powers, Yama needed a white mage quickly or he would surely die. Meichii knew that Des was away; besides her she didn't know whom else to turn to. She turned her attention now back to Yama.

He let out a final sigh and let go. Meichii watched as he slowly collapsed. It seemed unnatural how long it took him to hit the floor. Meichii yelled something but Yamada couldn't make out what it was, for it didn't matter anyways soon it would be all over. The betrayals, the pain, and it would be over with her…

Mia violently woke up from bed in a cold sweat. She looked at the window and by the looks of it, it was still early in the morning. She looked over at Nic, who slept peacefully unaware of anything else. Something didn't feel right though… Mia quietly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her Nic-chan. She slowly tiptoed around the room, picking up her clothes, which lay discarded across the room. She sat on the bed and slowly started putting them on, a chill running up her spine. As she finished putting on her skirt she felt Nic stir behind her. She smiled. She put her hand in her pocket and took out her linkpearl. The small black pearl glowed with the warm familiar light. She closed her hand around it and closed her eyes. She couldn't feel Seie and Yama at the other end of the link. That worried her, and she shivered. She had the feeling something bad had happened, and she could not help feeling slightly guilty for the things she had been doing meanwhile. She blushed a bit and ran a finger along Nic's cheek. She tightened her grip on the small, black pearl and sighed. A lot of things had been going on that week, and it bothered her not to be in control of the situation. Mia jumped as she felt Nic's arm snake around her waist and pull her to him.

"Mia…?" He said in a groggy voice, as he pulled her towards him.

"Yes Nic?" She gave a small chuckle as she slipped under the covers.

"What's wrong?" He said as he kissed her, almost making her feel that he didn't really want an answer. "Lets go back to bed it's still early…"

Mia gave a small groan as she felt Nic tug at her shirt. "Like you said… it's too early." She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Nic grinned. "Is it now…?" He kissed her, and she groaned again.

Then she opened her hand, and the small black pearl fell off the bed and rolled across the floor.

Yamada opened his eyes, his vision was a little blurred. But from what he saw he appeared to be in his home? _I expected the afterlife to be a little different…_

It took Yama a few minutes to realize that maybe he was still among the living, the extremely painful throbbing in his head was the proof of that.

" I guess I have to thank Mei. She really pulled through on this one" Yamada sighed

The gash on his thigh had now completely sealed up, besides a few bruises here and there Yamada was relativity as good as new. He tried to get out of bed but he realized that his strength had not completely returned yet. And since he couldn't support his weight he ended up crashing on the floor. Yamada welcomed the pain…slightly; it showed that he was alive. And if he was alive he had the chance to figure out what the hell was going on.

"what's all the ruckus? Are you awake yet dear?" came a sweet voice female voice from somewhere in the kitchen.

Yamada stared up from the ground (his legs were still in bed and his body upside down and his head was hitting the ground) _that wasn't Meichii…_

Just to answer his question the woman he heard stepped into view. It was a Hume; her face had the same blue and red markings as Yama's did. She looked wild and smelled of sweet flowers. Her clothes were made of tan hides that in Yamada's opinion didn't leave much for the imagination. But what made her so exotic were tattoos all over her body, the black tribal designs weren't overwhelming but just right… She didn't wear any shoes either, just heelless and toeless socks that Mithra would often wear. No doubt in his mind that the person in front of him was indeed Griffin Kyusan… The woman he loved nearly 6 six years ago. Under different circumstances this might have been surprising be in new of recent events it was perfectly believable that his deceased fiancé was now alive and well. _At least she's not trying to kill me…that's a good sign._

Griffin pouted "what's wrong you don't look happy to see me" she complained as she eased him back into bed.

"Well the last time I saw some old friends, they weren't exactly looking to reminisce about the good old days" Yamada answered sharply but over exerted himself and felt a deep pain in his chest. The blow made by Jiraya still affected him. Griffin quickly moved her hands over the spot where Yama felt most pain; She released a small amount of healing magic to ease his pain. He felt the warm healing of her mana "cure" him.

"I see you're still quiet the white mage Griffi" said Yamada sympathetically.

"Well a beastmaster must be skilled in healing…" Griffi trailed off. It was obvious that she much more on her mind than simple chit chat. Yamada knew this but he didn't want to face her. There was so much to talk about. Why Promithia brought her and the others back, Why him, Did she still love him? What about Mia? Just as Yamada was lost in thought he felt Griffi bury her face in his chest sobbing.

"Senju I missed you so much! Please forgive me! It was the only way I could be with you again… I'm sorry" she wept. He felt her tears seep through his shirt. Yamada embraced her. Griffin looked up when she felt his arms around her; she gave a sad smile when she noticed he was crying too.

"I miss you too" replied Yama trying to reassure her. Wanting to tell her that everything would be all right. But he knew it wouldn't… Even though he didn't completely understand what was going on, he knew that a great evil had brought back Griffi and the others and that evil would come with a price. But did it really matter? With her back he was free to love someone that would return his feelings… _What am I thinking? What about what I feel for Mia…then again… _

_HER? I'll deal with this Mithra soon enough…_

Griffi moved up to see eye to eye with Yamada and slowly tilted her head to kiss him. There was little resistance on Yama's part. Then She pulled back and hugged him tightly.

"You'll never leave me will you Senju-sama?" pleaded the young girl.

"Yes. I'll always be by your side" Yamada answered without a second thought. It almost felt unnatural like he was told to do so…

Behind the hug she grinned, a vicious grin. _Don't worry Senju we'll always be together I'll make sure of that…_

With that Griffi slid into bed with Yamada and the darkness slowly crept over the house. What was once safe, had now became tainted….

Taihi paced the room impatiently, he hated when she made him wait like this. Just as his tolerance was thinning, a figure emerged from the shadows. It was the form of a woman, but no mortal could have ever been that beautiful. Her hair was long and flowing and like her lips pitch black, which contrasted with her snow-white skin. Her purple dress was heavily decorated. She looked angrily at Taihi.

"I'm sorry did I keep you waiting? Do you have something more important to do with your precious time?" her voice was as cold as ice. Her voice sent chills down his spine.

He immediately dropped to his hands and knees in forgiveness

"No-n-no My mistress my need to see you again was great" He answered weakly, hoping not to invoke her wrath.

"Is everything going to my wishes?"

"Yes my Mistress. Getoshi and Jiraya have found 'Senju'. And soon he'll be under Griffin's command"

"Good, I have waited long enough for this"

"But Mistress was it wise to leave her with her own will? The other two are just empty shells. But she could oppose us"

"You truly are an idiot, As long as she thinks she'll keep him and since we have her life in our hands. She does as we please. I did give her the power to charm people so won't fail us"

In the Next chapter, Yamada must choose his path: Either to walk with Griffin or stay with the clan. Can Mia help him reconsider!

Next Chapter **Conflict of interest **

Special Bonus #1!

The how and why of Vana'diel by Yamadaseina and Jesh

Yama: Welcome Readers and Adventurers! In this special bonus I will discuss how certain magic works in the mysterious world of Vana'diel!

Jesh: and why am I here? I could be lvling right now. ; Ya know?

Yama: well I need a lovely assistant to help me with my presentation 3

Jesh: oh really/ma "Fire II" Yamadaseina

Yama: is char broiled o- well this is a perfect example: Here Jesh casted the elemental magic of fire.

Jesh: Damn straight! :3

Yama: ok…. Anyways magic can easily be explained. We create magic by concentrating mana into the air around you. Once you do this it is easy to ignite the air molecules thus creating fire. The other elements are done in a similar manner. The real trick to it is making the change at a molecular level to change anything you want into the right element.

Jesh: you know how boring this is? I bet no one is even reading any more X3

Yama: They will if they want a chapter 5 . 


End file.
